1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shutter assembly, and more particularly to a shutter assembly having an improved structure for allowing the shutter assembly to be easily and quickly manufactured and assembled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical shutter assemblies comprise a number of slats or blades pivotally or rotatably attached between two posts, and rotatable between opening positions and closed positions.
For example, as shown in FIG. 1, illustrated is one of the typical shutter assemblies which comprises a frame 1 including two stiles 10 and two beams 20 to be secured together to form a rectangular frame 1, and to form or define an opening 12 within the frame 1, and one or more blades 30 received in the opening 12 of the frame 1 and to be pivotally or rotatably secured between the stiles 10.
Each of the stiles 10 includes an inner side or surface to be drilled with a number of holes 11 therein, and each of the beams 20 includes one or more pins or projections 21 extended laterally and outwardly from each of their ends, to engage into the holes 11 of the stiles 10, and to secure the beams 20 between the stiles 10. The blades 30 each includes a pin or projection 31 extended laterally and outwardly from each of their ends, to engage into the holes 11 of the stiles 10, and to pivotally or rotatably secure the blades 30 between the stiles 10.
However, normally, the stiles 10 are required to be manually drilled or machined to form the holes 11 therein by workers, and the holes 11 normally may not be precisely formed in the required positions. In addition, it takes time to drill or to form the holes 11 in the stiles 10.
A further rod or a bar is required to be secured to the blades with such as fasteners or hooks, for allowing the blades to be rotated or controlled by the rod or bar. However, it also takes time to couple or to secure the rod or the bar to the blades.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional shutter assemblies.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a shutter assembly including an improved structure for allowing the shutter assembly to be easily and quickly manufactured and assembled.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a shutter assembly comprising a frame including two stiles and two beams secured together to form a rectangular structure, and to define an opening within the frame, the stiles each including a groove formed therein, two rails received in the grooves of the stiles respectively and each including a plurality of orifices formed therein, and a plurality of blades each including two ends each having a projection extended therefrom and engaged into the orifices of the rails, to rotatably secure the blades between the rails and the stiles respectively. A control device may further be provided and coupled to the blades for moving the blades relative to the stiles, to open and close the blades relative to the frame. The orifices may be quickly formed in the rails with such as molding processes or punching processes, or the like, for allowing the blades to be quickly manufactured and assembled to the stiles with the rails.
The rails each may include a space formed therein and communicating with the orifices thereof.
The control device includes a bar having a plurality of hooks provided thereon to hook to the blades respectively. The blades each may include a coupler attached thereto to couple to the hooks of the bar respectively. The hooks of the bar each may include a slit formed therein to engage the couplers of the blades into the hooks respectively.
A rod may further be provided and includes a slot formed therein to receive the bar. The rod includes an enlarged aperture formed therein and communicating with the slot thereof, the bar includes an enlarged rim formed thereon and received in the aperture of the rod, to stably retain the bar in the rod.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of the detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.